1. Field
Certain aspects of the disclosure set forth herein generally relate to augmented reality gaming, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for remotely controlled object gaming with proximity-based augmented reality enhancement.
2. Background
Current radio controlled (RC) vehicles have not been modernized to utilize the latest technology that has been adopted for computing devices such as smartphones. For example, current solutions that adopt the use of smartphones as controllers for remote vehicles tend to quickly drain battery power, suffer from interference issues, and may only be able to implement a reduced set of commands due to limited data transfer rates.
Consequently, it would be desirable to address the issues noted above.